Abducción
by Spencer16
Summary: Se encontró pensando que le gustaría ser abducido un par de veces más si por parte de aquella chica, Raven.


**Estaba viendo una película infantil cuando se me ocurrió esto. Cuando la termine de leer quede con cara de WTF pero bueno, si hay alguien allí afuera que pueda divertirse tanto como yo después de leerla, no voy a quitarle eso.**

**Teen Titans no es mío.**

* * *

><p>En su trabajo como héroe veía a diario cosas raras. Se podía considerar, sin exagerar, un versado en ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió cambió radicalmente cualquier concepto que hubiera podido tener de raro.<p>

Su líder le había enviado a hacer ronda esa noche. En una ciudad cuyo clima ardía en deseos de parecerse al ártico, con villanos que inteligentemente preferían quedarse en sus tibias camas a delinquir aquella noche, lo único que podía hacer era aburrirse de muerte y por supuesto, maldecir, maldecir a su líder, a las ratas que se cruzaban en su camino y a la suerte que le tenía allí y no en un dulce sueño donde estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas.

Se recostó en un callejón maloliente para descansar y calcular el nivel de ira de su líder si se enteraba de que había vuelto antes de lo previsto. Fue en ese momento en que un destello de luz negra (aún no se explicaba cómo era eso posible) lo segó por unos segundos para dejarle ante lo que parecía ser un oasis de invierno.

Era una chica. Su cuerpo estaba oculto por una capa, pero su rostro estaba descubierto, enmarcado por un cabello de peculiar color violeta que resaltaba unos grandes ojos del mismo particular color. Era tan bella que ni siquiera su compañera, Starfire cuya belleza extraterrestre la ponía muy por encima de la belleza humana, podía comparársele.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, lo que fuese, pero la volvió a cerrar. Pensó que debía parecer un imbécil hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Flotaba a apenas unos centímetros del suelo y miraba nerviosamente a los lados. Cuando un destello verde apareció a apenas metros de allí, dijo algo por lo bajo en algún idioma que no logró identificar y que parecía una maldición.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-ofreció al ver que la mirada de la chica se teñía de desesperación

Los ojos de la chica dejaron de moverse nerviosamente para centrarse en él. Se removió nervioso bajo su escrutinio antes de que ella soltara un gemido desesperado.

-Realmente tienes mala suerte chico verde-dijo con un acento extraño que le produjo un cosquilleo en las manos como si con esas palabras hubiese logrado que además de su mente todo su cuerpo se sintiera atraído hacía ella

-No entiendo-dijo frunciendo el ceño como tonto

La chica dio un suspiro exasperado antes de tocar el suelo y caminar hasta él

-Digo que me están persiguiendo para matarme o algo peor y ahora que me has hablado has firmado tu sentencia de muerte-dijo a centímetros de su rostro-Digo que si no mueves tu verde trasero ahora, el tipo que me persigue prendera fuego a tu hogar y cuando salgas gritando como una pequeña e inocente niña te despedazara con sus propias manos, te azara y luego te comerá frente a tus impotentes amigos y familiares, ¿Has entendido eso mundano?

La chica tenía carácter, eso había que dárselo.

Al ver que no aun no reaccionaba-porque diablos, esa era mucha información junta para digerir tan rápido-la chica se dio un golpe en la frente exasperada, tomó su mano y recito algo en el mismo extraño lenguaje de antes. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, pero no estaba seguro de si atribuirlo a que repentinamente habían aparecido a un par de kilómetros de donde se hallaban inicialmente o a que su corazón había decidido repentinamente triplicar su trabajo.

-Vete-ordeno la chica tan pronto como recorrió a vista el almacén en el que habían aparecido

-¿Mmm?

-Mira mi pequeño y retrasado amigo verde, si te vas ahora, vivirás una vida larga y feliz, sino… bueno, serás unas bonitas botas verdes, ¿Qué prefieres?

Abrió la boca para indicar que no era pequeño, que media al menos un palmo más que ella, pero cuando vio la decisión en su rostro, decidió que era mejor salir de allí tan rápido como le dieran sus piernas.

Asintió sumisamente y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Cuando acababa de salir se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la chica ni ella el de él. Se dio vuelta con la firme decisión de preguntárselo y ¡Qué rayos! La chica le había movido los cimientos y con un poco de suerte podía apostar que él había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Se detuvo al escuchar una risa escalofriante, se convirtió en una pequeña mosca porque tenía la vaga idea de que aquello era peligroso y fue a investigar. ¿Quién podía decirle que no se convertiría en el príncipe verde de la chica desconocida?

-¿De verdad creíste que podías escapar mi pequeña gema?-preguntó un tipo con energía verde brotando de sus manos

Tenía a la chica desconocida acorralada y aunque ella también tenía esa extraña energía brotando de su mano en color negro, tenía la vaga impresión de que aunque había la posibilidad de que lograra salir victoriosa, no sería una victoria totalmente airosa.

Pensó en cuál sería la forma en que podría salvarla. Sopeso las mutaciones en su poder y cual pondría en menos peligro a la chica. Al final se decidió por lo práctico y aprovechando el factor sorpresa se puso a volar sobre su cabeza mientras el tipo le daba a la chica la típica charla villanesca de sus motivos y lo mucho que ganaría por su cabeza y se transformó en un T-Rex.

Cuando varios huesos crujieron bajo su peso, pensó ligeramente avergonzado que había exagerado un poquitín al transformarse en una bestia tan grande, pero cuando su pie comenzó a calentarse como si hubiese aplastado una estufa en llamas y humo comenzó a salir de él, comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que tan bueno hubiese sido transformarse en un oso o un gorila. Un momento después, cuando había tomado su forma humana y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada, pensó que tal vez había valido la pena.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte idiota verde

No pudo sacarle mucho de su lugar de origen o la razón por la que el tipo la perseguía, pero consiguió que le aceptará una invitación a comer helado aunque fueran casi las tres de la mañana y se dio por satisfecho con ello.

-Así que… ¿Usualmente tiendes a poner tu vida en alto riesgo por desconocidas o simplemente eres así de imbécil?

Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en bastante tiempo, así que hizo como si no hubiese escuchado el insulto implícito y le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Por supuesto que acepto su gratitud bella dama-dijo fingiendo ser lo más caballero que nunca había sido-¿Qué si me permito escuchar su bello nombre y luego acompañarle a un desayuno? Por supuesto, faltaba más, pero con la condición de que sea yo quien pagué el desayuno y le sirva de tapete

La chica rodó los ojos y aunque no podía asegurarlo, vio una sonrisa temblando en sus labios.

-Raven, puedes decirme Raven-dijo después de unos segundos-Supongo que eres Chico Bestia

-Sí-dijo sintiendo a su emoción encenderse-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Me has leído la mente? ¿Algún truco de magia? ¿Está en mi aura o algo así?

-Los mundanos sois bastante predecibles-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

No supo que fue lo que le impulso a hacerlo. Tal vez fuera demostrarle que no era para nada lo que ella definía como "predecible" o que con esa sonrisa pugnando por salir en sus labios se veía muchísimo más guapa que diciéndole idiota verde. Solo sabía que le había besado y que ese beso no tenía nada que ver con los que había tenido hasta el momento, ese beso le había desarmado y reconstruido como un nuevo él.

-Solo por el hecho de que me has evitado tener que enfrentarme a ese tipo obviaré que me has besado y no te enviaré al infierno por ello-dijo la chica aun tratando de salir del estupor-En su lugar, es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar

-Bien, ya he visto tu bonita habilidad de rimar las palabras, que te parece si seguimos conociéndonos-le dio una sonrisa galante-¿Una cita tal vez? Mira que muchas chicas morirían por una oportunidad así

-No tientes tu suerte-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, suspiró solo de verla, pues era lo más bello que había visto en la vida

Le tocó la frente y unos segundos después todo fue negro.

Se despertó recostado en un árbol a no muchos metros del callejón donde había conocido a la chica. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y su comunicador no paraba de sonar.

-Aquí Chico Bestia

-Felicidades mi buen amigo, tu ronda de hoy está oficialmente acabada-dijo Cyborg del otro lado

Soltó un suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a dirigirse a la torre T que resaltaba en una isla a pocos metros de donde se encontraba

-Me ha pasado una cosa increíblemente rara

-¿Ah sí?-dijo su amigo algo incrédulo-¿Cómo ha sido eso?

Una alarma de color rojo brillante apareció en su mente contribuyendo a empeorar su dolor de cabeza pero advirtiéndole que toda aquella historia no le daría a Cyborg más que motivos para burlarse de él y hacer insinuaciones de los efectos psicóticos del tofu.

-He visto a unas ratas haciendo coreografías-dijo poniendo en palabras lo primero que se le paso por la mente

-Hermano, seriamente la falta de sueño te hace daño, hablaré con Robin para quitarte de la lista para rondas nocturnas

Asintió sin escuchar realmente, porque repentinamente traído a su memoria, recordó que había un término para designar al hecho de que eras repentinamente extraído de tu realidad para que toda esta cambiara de perspectiva a causa de un ser de otro mundo, se llamaba abducción.

Mientras se relamía los labios resecos por el frío y encontraba en ellos un sabor nada característico a algún fruto exótico, se encontró pensando que le gustaría ser abducido un par de veces más si por parte de aquella chica, Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay algo en la historia que me dice que cada vez estoy más deschavetada, pero bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer? He encontrado que en el tiempo que estuve fuera se dieron varias historias encantadoras por decir lo menos de esta pareja y si no las he comentado es porque el internet en este lugar alejado del mundo es malísimo y se niega a recibir mis comentarios, prometo hacerlos llegar pronto aunque sea lo último que haga.<strong>

**PD. Hay uno o varios guiños de la película que estaba viendo en la historia, premio para el que lo o los encuentre.**


End file.
